


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/20/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George/Harry/Louis (Sheylinson), miscommunication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/20/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 5 sentences, so this is 10 total. :)

It's a hard life, for George, sequestered in airport bathrooms, his phone crushed uncomfortably against his ear and his trousers around his ankles as he attempts to get in a quick bout of phone sex with his boyfriends before they've both got to catch planes -- he can hear, faint and echoey through the speakers, the sounds of flights being called on their end, and he's guessing that they've only got two minutes or so for him to finish.

But at least they have each other, is the thing, and George is alone, and _all he wants in this godforsaken world is a cock without a battery in it up his arse_.

He can't have that right now; all he can have is sloppy wanks in toilets and sexy skype calls when they have the time and sometimes not even that, he'll just have to get through with sparse attempts at sexting which Harry is, though George loves him, incredibly bad at. (No matter what Harry thinks, an aubergine emoji is not analogous to a dick and is not, under any circumstances, sexy.)

If airport wanks are what he's been reduced to, then he'll just have to deal with that, because he loves Harry and he loves Louis and they'll be back in a few months and then everything will be wonderful, even if it's kind of shit now.

"And then, right, basically, you're on all fours still, yeah, and then I get behind you, or -- er, no, wait, that doesn't work if Louis is supposed to under you, because like, I'd be standing on his shins wouldn't I... well, basically, doesn't matter, I guess, so I get behind you and like, you look really good?"

"Oooh, Harry," comes Louis' voice, faint and sarcastic, "try not to give away the farm all at once; I can't believe he's not spunking all over the place."

"Shut up," Harry says tetchily, "I'm trying to talk to George; last time was your turn, this time he comes it gets to be mine, we all agreed."

The expression on Louis' face then is almost audible, and George can't help his hiccuping giggle, endeared even if he's not so turned on anymore.

"Okay," says Harry's voice again, very self-satisfied, "So you're still on all fours, and Louis has no shins, so it's fine that I get behind you, basically, and your bum is cute..."


End file.
